1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a panel display apparatus and a method for driving the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of image display technology has been greatly improved during these years, and a great amount of the conventional CRT display apparatus has been replaced by the flat panel displays. A typical flat panel display includes TFT-LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), LTPS (Low Temperature Poly Silicon) LCD and OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode). Recently, the LTPS LCD and a-Si TFT-LCD have become the mainstream of the flat panel display in the market. Different types of LCDs are commonly used in electronic apparatus such as a laptop computer (a.k.a. notebook computer), a monitor, an AV device, a TV and a mobile phone (a.k.a. cellular phone).
The LCD display apparatus is exemplified hereinafter for description. FIG. 1 schematically shows a block diagram of a conventional LCD display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the display panel 140 of the panel display apparatus 100 comprises a display unit array. Wherein, the display unit array is an m×n matrix, and each display unit is controlled by the source driver 130 and the gate driver 120 via the data line 131 and the scan line 121, respectively. Each of the source drivers 130 is composed of source drivers 130(0)˜130(L−1). In addition, each display unit has its respective switch (e.g. TFT), liquid crystal capacitor and storage capacitor. Wherein, the switch transmits the data of the corresponding data line to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor in response to the signal of the scan line. The liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor store the data of the data line in response to the common voltage Vcom and the storage voltage Vst, respectively. The source driver 130 drives the corresponding display unit based on the rasterized pixel data provided by a timing controller 110. With the control from the gate driver 120 and the source driver 130, each display unit displays a desired color at a desired time point.
However, along with the trend of large-size panel and the increase of resolution as well as the fact that higher voltage is required to drive the wide view angle technique such as In-plane Switching (IPS) or Multi-domain Vertically Alignment (MVA), the power consumption on the conventional panel display apparatus has been greatly increased. In the consideration of environmental protection, how to reduce the power consumption of the panel display apparatus has become an important subject.
In addition, since the liquid crystal is used by the display panel of the TFT-LCD to control the display, in order to avoid the liquid crystal from polarization, the liquid crystal should be driven in an alternating current way. Accordingly, various polarity inversion driving methods such as Line Inversion, Dot Inversion and Column Inversion driving methods have been developed. FIG. 2 schematically shows a diagram illustrating a conventional dot inversion method for driving the display panel. As shown in the diagram, in the nth frame 210, the polarity of the adjacent display units is opposite with each other. When the (N+1)th frame 220 is displayed on the display panel 100, the polarity of each display unit is inversed.
FIG. 3 schematically shows a signal timing diagram illustrating the odd data lines and the even data lines (i.e. the data lines 131(M−1) and 131(M)) of FIG. 1. Since the large-size panel is typically designed to use the DC common voltage Vcom, the data line 131 of the display panel 140 has a positive voltage (represented by “+”) higher than the common voltage Vcom and a negative voltage (represented by “−”) lower than the common voltage Vcom. Accordingly, the source driver has to provide a swing voltage SW whose value is about two times of the common voltage Vcom. The scale of the swing voltage SW will influence the amount of the power consumed.